Rue's Last Song
by armsoftheocean
Summary: Chapters 17&18 of THG in Rue's POV, when she is dying. Short drabble. Rated T for safety.


**I was re-reading THG for the millionth time, and I thought maybe I should write something... sad, idk, it's been awhile since I've written a Hunger Games fan fic.**** It is chapter 17 and 18 in Rue's point of view.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own THG, it belongs to Suzanne Collins, so does the dialogue. I just wanted to write it in Rue's POV.**

* * *

><p>I am running, running faster than I've ever ran before. It's not enough though. My short frame and legs only allow me to run so fast, and the boy from District 1 is so much bigger than me. He's chasing me, a pointed spear held tightly in his grasp.<p>

I'd be dead if it weren't for the fact I had thrown my last lit match somewhere in his direction, causing a wall of flame to erupt, which he had to skirt around.

My heart hammered faster in my chest, and I pushed myself forward, panting. He was chasing me to the edge of the forest, and I could spot a clearing.

My eyes fleeted back and forth, looking for another way to run. Another place to hide. The trees were getting smaller and smaller as I neared the clearing.

My breath escaped me for a few seconds, as my foot got caught in a tangle. I tripped, landing on my back, and rolling over. Suddenly, a net fell on top of me, trapping me.

The boy from District 1 entered the clearing, and saw me tangled in the net. A malicious smile lit up his scarred face, and he ventured closer to me. I shrieked out loud, and yelled for Katniss. She wouldn't let me die. She'd kill him first.

"Katniss! Katniss!" I screamed loudly, as tears began to leak down my face.

"Your little girl on fire isn't here to protect you now," the District 1 boy hissed at me, raising his spear. I let out a final piercing yell, and heard footsteps approaching quickly.

Katniss had come. She'd come.

"Rue! I'm coming!" I heard her familiar voice yell, but I knew it was too late. The boy from District 1 had brought his spear down, and impaled it in my stomach.

A warmth of pain had spread from my stomach to the rest of my body. My eyes glazed over, tears flooding them. I heard the soft thump of a body, and a gentle hand pulled me up, steadying me against a shaking body.

"Are there more? Are there more?" A voice said loudly. I opened my eyes to see Katniss staring down at me, her eyes frantically searching the clearing. I shook my head several times before she understood. I can see the blood- no, _my_ blood, smeared on her clothes, on her hands, everywhere. I grow faint at the thought. It was happening. I was going to die.

I was going to die. I knew that. But I want Katniss to win. She _had_to win. To show the Capitol and the Districts that maybe not all hope is lost.

"You blew up the food?" I managed to whisper out.  
>"Every last bit," she replied, clutching me tighter.<p>

"You have to win," I choked out, gasping for shallow breaths now.

Katniss' voice took on a determined tone, "I'm going to. Going to win for both of us now."

She had to win. Someone _good _needed to win. Not one of those Careers. No. They couldn't. And I know she can win. She's good. Kind.

"Sing," I whisper, glancing at the Mockingjay badge she had pinned onto her top. I bet she's amazing at singing. She had that look to her. That steady and reassuring voice.

She lets out a small choked sob, but began singing. Her voice grew louder and more confident by every word, and I closed my eyes, listening to her voice sing me to sleep. It is sleep though, isn't it? I can think of it like that. Except I won't be waking up.

The pain had numbed my body, and I didn't feel much. I had known I couldn't win this. It wasn't possible. I had known I was going to die, but I'd never thought of how, forcing myself to never think about it. But it was happening now.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow__  
><em>_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow__  
><em>_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes__  
><em>_And when again they open, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm__  
><em>_Here the daisies guard you from every harm__  
><em>_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true__  
><em>_Here is the place where I love you._

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away__  
><em>_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray__  
><em>_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay__  
><em>_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

Katniss' voice begins to fade slightly, cracking at the ends. I felt a tear splash onto my closed lids, and my chest constricts, getting harder and harder to breathe.

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_  
><em>Here the daisies guard you from every harm<em>  
><em>Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true<em>  
><em>Here is the place where I love you.<em>

Everything fades to darkness, and the pain finally leaves. I hear the Mockinjays take up her song, Katniss' lips pressing against my forehead, and finally, peace.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? :) Thank you! It's not that sad, but I was re-reading THG, and I read this part, put down my book, cried, and wrote this before I finished reading.<strong>

**xx**


End file.
